lumière de ma vie
by snaxo
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr, a leading scientist in Germany's chemical industry, is visiting Xavier Industries. With great pressure on Kurt to ensure an international business arrangement between the two companies, he volunteers to play host to Lehnsherr. Erik had accepted out of spite, he hadn't expected the minx of a stepson living across the hall. NonPoweredAU. Age Difference.
1. changeons de vie

Hello! I realise that this sort of AU isn't necessarily everyone's cup of tea, so please take note that, because it's set in NY, it's technically underage (because Charles is 16, and in NY the AOC is 17. It's legal where I'm from, but I know some people may have an issue). This fic is very loosely based from the book Lolita, (as in, it inspired it and provided me with the title/chapter titles).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything, except maybe the plot.

* * *

><p>"We'll be having a guest for the summer," Kurt announced over dinner. It wasn't a question.<p>

Charles watched as Sharon hummed, a disinterested sound, and continued eating her food in small, measured bites. It was a tradition, of sorts, that everyone ate dinner together on the first night of the summer. Raven was excluded, of course, because she was only six, and didn't have the suitable 'table manners'. Charles thought it was idiotic. The dinners were always tense and uncomfortable, the conversation sparse and forced, and his mother usually left ten minutes in to have another drink.

But they continued to do it, despite the fact that no one wanted to be there. It was tradition, and God forbid they ever broke tradition.

"Who?" Charles asked.

"A potential business partner," Kurt replied sharply. "He's visiting from Germany."

"What's his field?"

"None of your business," was the rude reply.

By the age of sixteen, Charles knew when to shut up.

xoxox0

Charles was called into Kurt's study by one of the maids later that evening. He stood in front of his stepfather's desk, aware that he hadn't been asked to sit, and stayed silent. He didn't particularly want to get beaten on the _first_ day of summer.

"As you're aware," Kurt began, "There will be a very important guest staying over the summer."

"Yes, sir."

"You and that bratty sister of yours will not, under any circumstance, ruin this for me," he continued, and Charles understood why he'd been called down. "This is of the utmost importance to the business, Charles. You will treat Dr Lehnsherr in a polite and respectful manner, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Charles nodded as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't even _want_ to know what will happen to you if you jeopardise this opportunity."

_Charming, as always_, Charles thought, repressing a sigh as he left the room.

xoxox0

Charles balanced Raven on his hip as he peeked through the cracked door. He could see Kurt greeting someone, presumably the guest if the fake smiles and over exaggerated hand movements were anything to go by.

"I think our new guest is here," he mumbled to Raven, who nodded very seriously in response.

"Can we see?" she asked hopefully, looking down at him.

Charles shook his head and moved closer the door, "Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because, little sister, our dear stepfather will kill me."

Raven pouted, but rested her head against Charles' shoulder and stayed quiet.

As the two moved further into the house, Charles could hear more of what was happening. The forceful cheeriness of Kurt's voice was accompanied by a heavily accented one. The new voice, Charles thought, sounded awfully sexy.

He placed Raven on the ground – she was really getting too big for him to carry, anyway – and tried to get a better view. He could only just see the back of a tall man standing next to his stepfather, the body was lean and masculine, the lines of the suit sharp and defined, his stance confident, yet distant. The man's auburn hair looked to be glowing from the way the light was hitting it, and Charles was surprised to see the tan darkening the man's skin. He looked to be young – younger than Kurt and most of his male 'business partners', at least.

Charles couldn't wait to see his face.

xoxox0

It was around lunch time when one of the maids – Alexandra, Charles' personal favourite – came to his room.

"Mr Marko says he'd like you and your sister to come down and meet the new guest," she said, smiling at Charles. "And if I were you, honey, I'd dress up a little."

"And why's that?" Charles replied, already opening the door to his closet.

"Because, he don't look like no scientist," she turned her head to look around her, making sure so one was listening. "He looks like he's just come off a runway," she whispered.

Charles laughed, pulling out a pale blue button down, "I'll keep that in mind."

xoxox0

With Raven's hand in his, Charles knocked on the door of the sitting room he'd been directed to. He had changed from his pyjama-ish clothes to a nice pale blue button down with form fitting, black pants. He most definitely did _not_ do so because they made his arse look good – the bits of information from Alexandra had, in no way, thought that perhaps the house guest would be a bit more _interesting_ than originally thought. He'd put Raven in one of her nicer dresses, too, much to her dismay.

"Come in," Kurt called out, the fake cheeriness still laced through his voice.

Putting on a bright smile, Charles pushed the door open and walked it.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the turned body of the man sitting across from his stepfather. He took in the features of the man's face – the defined lines, the soft-looking skin, the beautiful green-y grey eyes that were locked on his. The man - their guest - Charles noticed, was doing the same to him, a slight smirk overtaking his mouth.

Charles swallowed and moved closer, his hand tightening on Raven's. Alexandra has been right – this man looked like he belonged in some prestigious modelling magazine.

"This is Doctor Erik Lehnsherr, he'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future," Kurt said, watching as Lehnsherr stood. "Erik, this is my stepson, Charles Xavier, and my stepdaughter, Raven."

Charles smiled even brighter as he offered a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lehnsherr."

"Erik, if you don't mind," Dr. Lehnsherr grinned back, a slightly predatory smile that showed far too many teeth and reminded Charles of a shark, and took his hand firmly. "And please, Mr Xavier, the pleasure is all mine," Erik finished, his hand dropping to his side after a moment too long.


	2. voulez-vous venir avec moi

Charles had accompanied Kurt and Dr Lehnsherr on the house tour, with Raven being granted the chance to go and play. They'd made it across the first and second floors and were just starting on the third – Kurt dominating the conversation once again, (Charles did get a nice view of Lehnsherr's ass, though, so he wasn't complaining) – when Kurt was called away for a phone call. He also noticed the way the older man was looking at his stepfather, as if most of what Kurt was saying was idiotic and unnecessary.

Charles liked him more and more as time went by, if he was perfectly honest.

"I apologise, Dr Lehnsherr," Kurt remarked, and Charles had to admit the face he pulled could have easily passed as apologetic. "But I must take this call. Charles can finish showing you around, if you'd like, or we can continue afterwards if you fine him incompetent."

"I'm sure Charles and I will manage just fine without you," Erik replied, and Charles thought he could hear a hint of sarcasm.

He definitely liked the man.

"Very well," Kurt said, nodding and sending Charles a pointed look. "Finish the tour. Erik will be sleeping in the room across from yours, as it is one of the larger spare rooms. I trust you'll be able to provide him with what he needs."

"Yes, sir," Charles replied.

His stepfather left with a curt nod in Erik's direction, leaving the two of them alone. Charles turned so he was standing directly in front of the older man, the slight smile turning into a beam.

"There isn't much on this floor," he announced. "Just a bathroom, my room, the room you'll be sleeping in, and a few empty rooms. You'll have an ensuite, though, so I doubt the bathroom is entirely necessary."

"This house seems to have many unused rooms," Erik commented, following Charles down the hall when the boy started to walk.

Charles hummed in agreement, "The epitome of unrequited wealth, I'm afraid. There's a mini library on the level, though."

"Oh?"

"Well, I say mini library," Charles said, stopping in front of a door. "It's really just a room filled to the brim with my father's books on biophysics and genetics, but I'm rather fond of it."

"Is your father…"

"Dead," Charles said quickly. "An explosion in the lab."

"I'm sorry," Erik offered in a gentle tone.

Charles shrugged, "It's been six years, you learn to cope."

Erik smiled down at him, the man was really rather tall, and said, "So, a biologist in the making, are we?"

"Geneticist is the dream," Charles said, "And you?"

"Chemist, although I'm trained in other things," Erik replied, smirking. "Did you not get that from your stepfather's rambling?"

A faint blush coloured Charles' cheeks, "I– uh, well, sometimes, when he's talking, I zone out a little bit."

"Understandable, considering the monotone of his voice," Erik paused, "And the fact that half of what he says is rubbish."

Charles could help the chuckle – _yes_, chuckle, it was most definitely _not_ a giggle – that left his mouth. "I'm glad someone else agrees with me," he stated, looking up at Erik through his eyelashes. "But don't let him know I said that."

"Of course not," Erik murmured, steeping closer towards Charles. "Where, may I ask, will I be sleeping?"

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed, standing up straighter and pointing to the door on their right. "Your room is on the right, and mine the left. I'd say your things have already been brought up by one of the staff members."

"And quite a lot of those you have," Dr Lehnsherr murmured, earning a sheepish smile from Charles.

"Yes, well, there's not much I can say to that," he cleared his throat and nodded towards Erik's door. "There's everything you might need, a desk, bed, personal bathroom, shelves and various wardrobes. If there's anything else you require, just ask and I'm sure someone can get it."

Dr Lehnsherr put his hand on the doorknob, his body turned so he could look at Charles, "Do you want to come with me?"

A dark flush covered Charles' face at the implication, despite the fact that he _knew _Erik didn't mean it in _that _way. "Uh, I – well, I really don't have much use, do I? Unless you'd like help unpacking?"

Erik opened the door to the room and took a look around, "I think I'll be able to do it on my own, thank you."

"I'll be across the hall if you require anything, Dr Lehnsherr, just yell."

Erik nodded, "Please call me Erik."

"My stepfather will maim me," Charles said hesitantly. "I'm to show you the upmost respect, and being on a first name basis won't please him."

"He can discuss things with me, if there's an issue," Erik announced, still standing in the doorway of his room. "Call me Erik."

"Okay," Charles said, grinning. "I'll see you later, _Erik._"

* * *

><p>Erik sat on the edge of his bed after ensuring the door was shut and locked. Running a hand across his face, he sighed. He'd known there were going to be children, but Marko has only warned him about the one small girl and his own son, who was apparently living abroad and wouldn't be there to bother him.<p>

There had been no mention of the beautiful boy he'd just been talking to. No mention of the sinfully red lips, or the bright, sparkling blue eyes. No mention of the boy's pale skin, or soft British accent.

He supposed stepfathers weren't supposed to notice that sort of thing about their wards, but still. Absolutely nothing about the boy Erik was already starting to favour considerably.

Erik let himself fall back onto the mattress. The next few months were going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Charles' <em>later <em>came in the form of dinner, where everyone – including Raven, this time – was expected to attend to further welcome their guest. Looking around, Charles was rather surprised to see his mother had managed to stay sober for the entire day, he could only imagine what she'd do after everyone was excused.

"I trust Charles was able to finish the tour?" Kurt asked around a mouth full of food. Charles thought it was ironic, the way he got in trouble for having 'inadequate' table manners, but it was perfectly fine for _Kurt _to do as he pleased.

"He was perfect, yes—" Charles nearly laughed, he hadn't done anything other than point him at a room. There was still another level and the garden they hadn't looked at. "I can't comprehend why you don't have faith in his abilities," Erik replied, and Charles couldn't help the little grin.

"Experience, Dr. Lehnsherr," Kurt replied. "Very rarely does he do anything _perfect_."

Erik turned to Charles and raised his brow, "Is that true?"

Charles nearly shrugged, _nearly, _"I—uh, I wouldn't say it's _rare, _but it doesn't happen every day."

"That's the way it is for any normal person," Erik noted. "I would expect a boy of…"

"Sixteen," Charles supplied,

"…sixteen to be perfect at everything," he finished.

"We do have a tendency to stuff up."

"Having once been a boy of sixteen, I can completely agree," Erik said, smirking. "Do you do well in school, Charles?"

"Top of the class. For everything."

"You mentioned genetics before, so you plan on going to university?"

"Of course."

"Where?"

Sending a glance towards his stepfather, Charles replied, "I'd like to go to Oxford."

"England, huh?" Erik commented and Charles hummed. "Is that where you got the lovely accent?"

A flush covered his face, and Charles cursed his genes for making him so pale, "I grew up there."

"With your father?"

"Yes."

Erik leaned back in his chair and looked directly at Charles, "I like England," he said slowly. "It's very pretty there."

Charles continued to blush, "It is."

Breaking eye contact after another moment, Erik turned back to Kurt, and the conversation changed once again.


	3. regardez-moi cette belle brune

After a mere two and a half weeks at the Xavier mansion, Erik had discovered a few things about the family and the way they worked.

The first, and most obvious, was that Sharon Xavier was a drunk. It irked him, seeing the disregard she had for her children – especially when one of those children was as wonderful as Charles seemed to be.

The second thing, which was also quite obvious, was that Kurt and Sharon treated Raven in a far better manner than they did her older brother. They still weren't great parents, not even close, but they at least acknowledged her existence. That lead to the third thing; that the reason Kurt had failed to mention Charles was due to the man's clear dislike towards the boy. He was always snapping at him about something, or criticising him for not doing something _perfectly_.

The fourth was Charles' submissive behaviour towards his stepfather – as if he was scared of what would happen if he challenged the older man. It pissed Erik off to no end. He had the feeling that if it weren't for his presence, Charles would surely be walking around with bruises covering his body. Erik was a firm believer in good parenting, watching the way Sharon and Kurt treated theirs made his blood boil.

Erik's stay, however, had still been mostly enjoyable, his anger notwithstanding. He'd been busy for the most part; the first few weeks were always demanding, but Erik had come to look forward to the spare time he got while at the mansion. It meant he got to see Charles.

He liked watching the boy. As odd and predatory as it was, Erik would go out of his way, when he could, to ensure Charles was within his sight.

His favourite was when he was able to see Charles play with Raven from a window. If he knew they were in the garden, Erik would stalk the first floor to find a room with a good view. Charles always looked happy during those times – his eyes would light up in a way Erik rarely saw, with small wrinkles forming around his eyes as he beamed at his little sister. The brightness of the sun would make the boy's hair look even fluffier, if at all possible, which only increased Erik's want to run his fingers through it. The way the sun would hit Charles' skin would make it look like he was lowing, which sometimes made Erik chuckle to himself due to the contrast it caused to the boy's usually darker clothes.

The clothes – that was what drove Erik crazy. Every time Charles bent down to pick something up, usually Raven, the boy's pants would tighten around his body and Erik would get a good view of the boy's ass.

Those few seconds made listening to Kurt constantly spit our rubbish worth it.

The time spend eating together was another thing that drove Erik mad. He would find himself staring at the boy's mouth, watching it as his lips wrapped around food, as his tongue peaked out to lick the bits he missed from his lips. It gave him the urge to just grab and the boy and force him on his knees, but he thought that was usually considered unacceptable dinner behaviour. Charles didn't help matters at all; Erik noticed the way he would make simply obscene noises around his food, as if it were too enjoyable not to. He was aware that the boy was doing it for him, or at least he highly suspected it, because Charles was always silent when there was a third member at the table.

It made Erik think that perhaps his attention was not unwanted.

The 'mini' library Charles had mentioned turned out to be rather large, but still cosy. There were bookshelves lining every surface, with only two or three seats placed in a bundle together. Erik enjoyed what little time he got in there, usually because Charles would join him. He would sit down in one seat, Charles usually directly across from him, and pretend to read as he watched the boy.

The first thing he had noticed was that Charles would hold his tongue between his teeth, just the tip poking out between the sinfully red lips, whenever he concentrated on a book. Erik thought that he was, perhaps, forming a potentially dangerous obsession with the boy's mouth. But surely no one could blame him, not when the boy looked like _that_.

Charles was a restless reader, too, it seemed. Erik would watch as the boy twisted and turned in his seat, legs moving to odd places as he rumpled his clothing. The boy never lasted more than ten minutes in one position, sometimes he'd even get up and walk around, as if his body contained too much energy to merely sit.

Erik wouldn't forget the memorable time Charles had given up on sitting and moved to lie down on the floor, his shirt riding up to his waist. Charles had looked rather tiny, in a charming sort of way, and his skin had looked smooth and soft to touch. Erik had given up pretending to read entirely, instead choosing to stare.

Charles had noticed, obviously. He'd placed his book gently on the ground and turned his head to the side, an endearing little grin covering his face. "You're staring," the boy had said.

"Am I?"

"Mmhmm," Charles had hummed. "Like something you see, Dr Lehnsherr?"

Erik had felt the slightest bit of embarrassment at that, but it was quickly distinguished. "There are many things," he'd answered.

"And what are those?"

Smirking, Erik had responded, "The book you're reading has a lovely cover, for one. The hue of blue used makes the title pop in an unus—"

Charles had cut him off with a laugh, the boy moving to sit cross-legged in front of Erik. He'd crossed his forearms, resting them on Erik's knees, and then rested his chin atop of those. "That's not what I meant."

"No?" Erik had said, feigning surprise. "Whatever did you mean, then?"

"Well," Charles had looked up at the older man through his eyelashes, the little smile still covering his features. "It rather looked like you were watching _me_, not my book."

"Did it?"

"Mmmhm," Charles had hummed again and turned he head to the side, his cheek resting on his forearms.

Erik hadn't been able to resist the urge to move a hand to the boy's hair. He'd been extra careful to ensure gentleness, his fingers spreading through the soft, brunette locks. "I suppose," he'd said, "You are rather _schön_."

The little smile had turned into a beaming grin, the boy's blue irises lighting up as the crinkles around his eyes returned, "You're not bad yourself."

"No?"

Charles had shaken his head slightly, "Better than any other guest we've had."

"I'm flattered," Erik had murmured. "I trust you don't do this with your other guests, either?"

"Do what?" Charles had asked while feigning innocence, his body still resting against Erik's.

With his hands still raking through the boy's hair, Erik had responded, "Flirt."

"I'm not flirting," Charles had replied, a cheeky smile on his face. "You're the one who stares."

Erik had opened his mouth to reply, but was, unfortunately, interrupted by a staff member calling for the boy. Charles had, in turn, sighed and pouted up at Erik – which had only made the urge to lean down and kiss the boy stronger, if at all possible – before dutifully standing and moving towards the door with a sensual _I'll see you later, Dr Lehnsherr_.


End file.
